


stitch me up

by percabth



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Pining Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Short & Sweet, cute prom one-shot, i was sad so here we are, tikki and plagg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percabth/pseuds/percabth
Summary: marinette is all ready for prom, but when her flooding dress orders have distracted her from her own dress she has to complete some last minute touch up before she can leave, a certain blonde boy notices her absence and goes to investigate.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	stitch me up

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this is my first mlb fic, I'm super invested in this show right now and wanted to write a cute adrienette one-shot for fun, this is basically just fluff and is kinda short but I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it <33  
> leave comments and stuff i love interacting with you all !!!

this week had been the busiest of marinette's life. she had countless ballgowns to make for the upcoming prom, she luckily managed to get it all done. it was a good distraction from her lack of prom date, she had plans to ask Adrien but as usual she couldn't work up the nerve. 

today was the day, prom was tonight, her pink dress hung in the corner of her room. she was really proud of it ,it turned out exactly as she had planned. all she had left to do was finish off rose's dress, she also went with a pink dress, it was knee length with a black broach, to match juleka's pink broach on her black dress. marinette loved designing little things for couples in her work. this was one of her favorite ideas for that. 

"Marinette" her mother called from downstairs. "coming mom" she called back. she was still in her lounge wear as she hadn't been expecting guests. marinette reached the kitchen and saw rose and juleka standing at the door. marinette noticed their hands were locked together, she smiled. "hi girls" she greeted her friends. "oh marinette we know you must be busy we just wanted to know if we could pick up our dresses yet?" rose asked excitedly while gazing between her and her girlfriend. "oh, well I have a few more stitches for yours rose but you can come and chill we me until it's done and then you can leave with them" marinette suggested. "if that's alright.." juleka said, almost apologetically. "its no trouble really come on" marinette beamed, the girls followed her up to her room. 

"going for curls tonight Mari" rose giggled. Marinette had completely forgot about the rollers pinned in her hair. "oh, uh yeah. they'll be combed out and not in these rollers though" they all laughed. " so who are these for?" juleka asked ,pointing at a dress and suit that complimented each other nicely. "oh those are for Nino and Alya, we're all getting ready here so there was no need to move them." the girls nodded. "you guys are the last of the pieces besides those and mine" marinette added as she sewed little beads onto rose's bodice. "your dress looks amazing marinette" the girls gushed. "why thank you" marinette pretended she was tipping a top hat ,which made the girls laugh. 

the girls sat down after a few minutes and talked with marinette about all things prom: corsages, hair pins, shoes; possibly everything you could mention when talking about prom preparations. " so marinette, did adrien ask for his suit to be made by you?" rose asked out of curiosity. marinette knew it wasn't her fault that she asked, it was a valid question since half of the year had asked for marinette to make their outfits. "oh uh, adrien had his made with his dad of course" marinette said. she tried to cover the disappointment in her voice but she wasn't super good at that. 

" and do you have a da-" rose started. "all done!" marinette exclaimed loudly. "here you go, have fun getting ready. let me know if you have any problems, see you later !" she said frantically as she practically kicked them out of her room. she leaned against her wall and let out a huge sigh. her eyes fell on a poster she had of adrien on her wall. it was the last one she had, the last picture of him on her wall that wasn't an actual picture of them together. 14 year old marinette with her crazy obsession would probably never believe it. marinette valued adriens friendship so much that her crush became a deep love that wasn't just a pain, it was an ache. she needed him close, and if she could only have him close as a friend then so be it. the ticking clock was starting to mock her, she had to start getting ready soon. she whipped out her cellphone and called alya. 

'marinette" her mother called again. "just send them on up mom" marinette called back ,barely 20 seconds later she could hear Nino and alya stomping up to her room excitedly. "hey girl you ready for prom" alya yelled excitedly. "totally" marinette called back a little less enthusiastically. Nino connected his phone to a speaker and started getting into the excitement mood. alya dumped her makeup bag beside marinette's and they both started on makeup. prep had officially begun. 

—«·»— 

"what do you think plagg?" adrien asked as he stood in front of his mirror. he wore a black suit with a reddish tie, his hair was tossed as usual and he looked prom ready. "meh you look just fine" plagg commented unamused. "meh doesn't sound too good" he responded as he leaned in closer to the mirror to re-do his tie for the tenth time in the past minute. "I don't see why you're doing all this" plagg commented. "all what?" adrien asked ,while he messed up his hair again. "all this work, it's not like you have a date or anything" plagg teased. "can't believe the son of the biggest fashion designer in Paris couldnt swing himself a date to a school dance" plagg laughed. "I just didn't have anyone to ask okay" adrien said stepping back from the mirror to see if he looked okay again. "oh what are you talking about dude you could've asked so many people, you just don't have the nerve" plagg pursued. "like who?" adrien looked down at his kwami sitting in the inner pocket of his blazer. suddenly plagg flew out and landed on a framed picture of adrien and marinette that was sitting on his bookshelf. adriens expression softened, he lost his train of thought for a second, until he realised what plagg was implying. "marinette? pff she's just a friend" he said a little too enthusiastically. "adrien I wasn't accusing you of murder you don't have to defend yourself that much" plagg teased. "she doesn't see me as more of a friend plagg" adrien reasoned. "and how on earth do you know that adrien" he spat back. "because were friends, I'd know if she liked me" he said with confidence. "hahaha funny joke" plagg laughed sarcastically. "what is funny about that?"adrien was starting to get aggitated now "nothing ,you're just blind" plagg stopped.

adrien slouched into his chair and opened his phone, he went into Instagram watching everyone posting their corsages and photos. he was lucky his dad was even letting him go, asking him to meet friends beforehand or after was a death sentence. he tapped on marinette’s story, she was talking about how grateful she was for all the orders and about how much money she raised for this orphanage from them. he smiled. "why am I smiling?" he asked himself subconsciously. he looked back up at the framed picture of the two of them together. he really loved marinette, she was one of his first real friends and she consistently had been an amazing friend. she was great, a truly remarkable person. "she's really beautiful isn't she" adrien said to plagg, forgetting who it was he was actually talking to. "I give up" plagg sighed. "what I can't call my friends beautiful now?' he argued. 

"adrien, you and marinette have been friends for almost four years now, who has consistently watched you go through girls like Chloe, kagami and whoever else? who has always seemed so flustered around you? who are you practically fawning over all the damn time? don't think you're slick, I see the way you look at her. its no secret and everyone knows it but you" plagg blurted out sternly. "I- there's no way she's just a-" before adrien could finish plagg flew up to adriens mouth and closed it shut. "don't say it" he pointed. "just friends" adrien mumbled under the clasp of his kwamis tiny hand. "ughhh' plagg sighed. "we gotta get going soon" adrien said, getting together the last things he needed. 

—«·»— 

an hour had past, marinette's hair and makeup were completed and alya's too, Nino had been ready a while ago and had just been chilling. it was fun, they laughed and chatted giddily about what everyone was going to look like. "well I know the best dressed will definitely be the ones wearing your designs Mari" alya said, hugging her best friend from the side. "do you think you'll tell him tonight? I'm sure he'll take your breath away" alya teased. "I don't know, maybe. im just going to focus on having a fun night with you guys. maybe its time I leave him speechless huh" marinette teased holding her dress dramatically up to herself. they all laughed. 

"alright dress time!" alya yelled excitedly. Nino handed her ,her dress. alya stepped behind one of the changing windows marinette had set up for dress fittings and marinette seeped into her own. alya stepped out, marinette peered around and told her how amazing she looked. "I won't be long" marinette called as she laced up the corseted back of her gown. she brushed out the dress with her hands to notice that are few bead details were missing. "shit" she cursed herself. 

'everything okay in there?' alya called into marinette. 'we have a bit of an issue here" marinette said on the verge of tears. she walked out, there was a very obvious patch of beading that was incomplete. "I don't know what happened I must've forgotten to get back to it with all the orders I had to finish, fuck I have to do it now." marinette rambled frantically. "its okay girl we can help" alya said grabbing her friends arms. "yeah it'll be fine" Nino chimed in. Marinette looked up at her friends, her best friend standing next to her wonderful boyfriend in their co-ordinated outfits, excited to go have this magical night together. she would go and cling to them, they deserved to be together alone. its not their fault she didn't have a date. its not their fault she couldnt work up the courage after four damn years to tell some boy how she feels. they deserved this night together, without her complicating the mess. 

she met their eyes, a single tear fell from her eye. "come on now we can't ruin your makeup" alya said carefully wiping away her tear. "alya, this is going to take 20-30 minutes, by the time im ready and touched up the dancing will have started. you're not going to win prom king and queen if you're not there for the first dance. let me stay and sort myself out. i’ll meet you there as soon as I can.' marinette said, as composed as she could. "we can't just-" "please alya, im fine, go I wont let you stay and wait for me I wont be long I promise" marinette pleaded. "alright ,but call us if you need anything at all" she said as she hugged her tight. Nino hugged her too, which didn't happen often. "you look amazing ‘nette" he said. "thanks Nino" marinette smiled. they left her to try and get to work. 

marinette slipped out of the dress and just put on a small top and some loose trousers, she lay the dress on her lap and grabbed her box of beads and her needle. the music playing softly in the background was starting to get to her. who's idea was it to play Taylor swift when she was trying not to focus on adrien. she began sewing the rest of the pattern, humming along to the melody of whatever song was playing. her pinned hair was starting to come loose, she made a mental note to fix that and her makeup before she left. 

—«·»— 

adrien stepped out his car. he saw alya and Nino walking in. "hey guys wait up" he called after them. they turned and smiled. "hey dude" Nino shook his hand in the typical 'bro handshake' way. alya gave him a small hug. adrien looked kind of uninterested though. he gazed behind them and behind himself. "where's Mari?' a frown creeping onto his face. alya couldn't help but smirk. "dress emergency, she'll be here soon" she smiled. Adrien's face didn't lift like she had expected. "you okay bro?' Nino asked him. adrien pulled himself out of his trance. "oh I uh yeah I just have to figure something out, did she say how long she'd be exactly?' he asked. alya looked at Nino and they had a silent conversation with their eyes. "look adrien, im sure she wont be more than a half an hour but if you're that persistent she's just fixing up her dress in her room, im sure she wouldn't mind the company-" she was cut off. "oh perfect ,perfect! ill catch up with you guys later" and before they could respond he was sprinting down the street. "you think he'll do it" alya asked Nino. "when pigs fly' Nino laughed as he took his girlfriends hand and lead her into the dance. 

adrien ran to marinette’s house. "what are you doing there's food at prom" plagg protested. "I have to know" adrien responded as he rang the doorbell. "know what-" but the little creature was cut off by the sound of the door opening. "adrien?' marinette’s mother questioned, the tall blonde boy standing before her. "is everything alright?" she asked. 'oh uh yes, im here to see your daughter I- I mean I- I need to see marinette" he fell over his words. "oh she's working on her dress, I think she’s trying to get it done as soon as possible, she'll be at prom soon-" "alya said she wouldn't mind some company" he cut in with some boyish charm, something that always seemed to work. "if she doesn't mind then you may go ahead adrien" she said sweetly. "thank you so much Ms Dupain Cheng" he thanked her before sprinting up the stairs. he made it to the stairs before her loft. he took a deep breath. "what am I doing" he muttered softly. "i’d like to know myself" plagg commented. "hide plagg" adrien ordered sternly before stepping onto the stairs. 

he knocked on the latch, "come in" marinette called, adrien's heart stopped. "woah, that was weird" he commented before pushing through. he looked at her, still very much peering in the door. he was speechless, he couldnt bring himself to move. marinette was tying up the back of her corset, her hair was long, it had grown pretty long in the past year, it was in loose curls that cascaded down her back, she had a ladybug hair clip that held her fringe in a cute place, her dress was amazing, there was beaded detailing and it fit her like a glove. she adorned a pearl necklace and some pretty small heels. she was so focused on making sure the back fit enough that she could be comfortable that she had not noticed her friend starting at her. "hey mom can you loosen this a little?" marinette called naturally, assuming it was her mother at the door. "oh its uh its me " adrien laughed nervously. marinette spun to face the door, she looked like she had just been struck by an arrow or something, her cheeks burned and her eyes widened. "a- adri-" she started before tumbling backwards, he saw and ran in just in time. he grabbed her waist and pulled her to his chest so that she wouldn't fall back. when he looked at her he noticed how close their faces had become. their noses meer inches apart. adrien could feel marinette's flustered breath on his skin. a part of him wanted them to never move. to stay in this spot forever. and for a moment he thought he saw that feeling in marinette too. but just for a moment.

"I uh, what are you doing here? shouldn't you be at the dance?" marinette asked as adrien stood up properly, letting marinette get to her feet. "well I figured you must be bored here fixing your dress all on your own" he smiled sweetly. marinette looked stunned, her cheeks became an even deeper shade of red if that was even possible. "well I uh- I just have to loosen my corset and touch up my makeup" she said with a small smile. "your smile is cute Mari have I ever told you that?" adrien smirked. marinette looked taken aback. "oh I -uh no I guess not" she blushed again. "do you mind uh" she gestured to her back. "just loosen it and then tie a little bow" she said. "oh of course" he said. she spun around, her curls bouncing in front of him. she smelled of vanilla, she always did. his hands were shaky ,was he really that nervous? he thought to himself as he fixed up her corset. she turned to face him. "thanks' she smiled brightly before grabbing a brush and making her way to a mirror. adrien lingered in that spot for a moment trying to collect himself. marinette was touching up her makeup when he turned to look at her. "she's so-" adrien started. "please spare me' plagg interrupted. adrien didn't even have time to argue, by the time he had made the comment marinette had turned around to see him. 

"I uh, just have to grab my bag" she said pointing at the bag hanging up on the doorhandle of her wardrobe. the wardrobe he was standing in front of. "adrien" she said. he was so lost he completely forgot where he was. "oh" he spun and put his hand on her bag, he handed it to her nervously and she took it. their hands brushed momentarily, adrien could've sworn there was an actual spark.

"are you feeling alright?" marinette asked him, concern laced her voice. "oh yeah I just needed to tell you something" adrien blurted out before he realised what he had said. "oh" she responded, intrigue playing on her tongue. "yeah I-" he started but got nervous. she walked closer, until she was basically pressed up against him. "you..." she said. adrien knew she wasn't teasing him but it sure as hell felt like she was. "I think I-" he started before he put his head down. 'what is it adrien?" she asked, her eyes looked heartbroken, but it was an old heartbreak. like she was used to it. "I think I love you" he finally said. “but it’s okay if you don’t feel the same i mean i know we’re close friends and i wouldn’t wanna ruin that” he added hastily in a ramble. marinette’s face went a shade of red so deep he wondered if she was going to have a heart attack. "theres no way, pinch me" she said frantically. "what?' he said extremely confused. "pinch me adrien " she said sternly, and so he did. "ow!' she wailed. "im sorry im sorry" he said quickly. "don't be sorry I told you to" she said. 

'why?"

"because I refuse to believe this is actually happening" 

'what do you mean Mari" his voice trembling, had he said something wrong?

"adrien I've loved you for so long I never thought I'd-" she started on a ramble much like his from a minute prior.

"wait what?" his face noticeably lifting.

"what?"

"you've in love with me?" he was almost smirking. almost.

"yeah" her face fell, like she was ashamed. 

"I had no idea" he whispered, tilting her chin with his hand so that he could meet her eyes.

"oh"

'so"

"so"

"dance with me?" now he was smirking. 

"what?"

"may I dance with the most beautiful, extraordinary girl in Paris finally"

"a-absolutely" she laughed, her face computing once again.

he pulled her close. they danced for a while, together alone in their own little bubble. they pulled apart occasionally to steal a kiss. it all felt so natural. "I don't wanna leave here, ever" marinette whispered into his shoulder. "me neither" he breathed. "escort me to prom adrien?" marinette asked, with a teasing tone. "id be honoured". they reached the dance about 40 minutes after everyone, which was pretty on schedule for what marinette had told alya. they walked in hand and hand. alya spotted them and ran over. 'holy shit, he finally did it" she exclaimed, "yeah" marinette stole a glance up at the boy she had walked in with, the boy she'd fallen for all those years ago in the rain, this boy she had waited for, and now the boy who loved her too. "he finally did it" she giggled. adrien took one look at marinette in the dimmed lighting and picked he up and spun her around. "god I love you' he said. 'I think that's the phrase of the night" she winked before kissing him again.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading !! lemme know what you thought and expect more mlb fics from me in the future..


End file.
